


Her Treasured Slave Boy #3

by WalterRego



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Service Kink, Servitude fiction, Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterRego/pseuds/WalterRego





	Her Treasured Slave Boy #3

The door opened and he heard Lauren call out, “I’m home!”. He went to kiss her cheek and take her purse and leather attaché case. Then slipped the coat off her shoulders and hung it up in the closet. 

“Did you have a productive day, Ma’am?”

“Yes, Michael, I did. But very busy and hectic. Please open a bottle and bring me a glass of red wine.”

“Yes, Ma’am. A cabernet or pinot noir?”

“Oh, noir. Yes, I’m definitely in a noir mood tonight.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“You smell nice. Is that the Jo Malone I brought you?”

“Yes Ma’am, it is.”

“Good boy.”

And bring me some cheese and bread. I had a big meal at lunch, I’m not very hungry tonight and I don’t want to feel all full.”

As she drank her wine she asked, “And what my slave boy do today?” 

“Well, I went to work of course. And then I came home and took care of a few things that needed to be done around here.”

“And you put on the cologne. Did you shower and groom yourself? Or did you forget?”

“No Ma’am, I didn’t forget. You know I love doing things for you that you ask me to. ”

“Yes? Tell me, what do you most enjoy about doing things for me?

“I enjoy pleasing you, Ma’am.”

“Good. That was the perfect answer. For your reward tonight you will get what you most enjoy, a chance to please me.”

“Now, go upstairs, take off all your clothes, stand facing the bed and wait for me.” 

He did as she told him to and a few minutes later he heard her come in the bedroom behind him. 

“Don’t turn around,” she told him, “Just keep facing the wall behind my bed.”

She came up behind him and slipped a black spandex hood down over his head. It had a reinforced blindfold that blocked out all light and plunged him into total darkness and made him acutely aware that he was standing naked and open in her presence. The scent of her perfume pervaded the hood furthering the feeling of being enveloped by awareness of her. He felt her run her hands over his body as if she were studying, learning him by touch. Then her hands went up to his face. It was such a strange electric sensation having his face touched and caressed through the hood. He could feel the outline of her fingers and hands running over the fabric and his skin but the sensation was strangely muted, distant, At the same time his awareness of her touch was even more heightened by the distance created and the staticy feeling of the tight smooth fabric. Its coolness replaced the warmth and slight friction of her fingertips with a mooted, silky distance. It was like touch and denial at the same time and added a strange erotic feeling. A sort of simultaneous immediacy and distance. 

In the darkness of the hood he felt totally vulnerable and open to her every unexpected touch. She moved her fingers down to his lips. She always loved to invade and violate his mouth by inserting her fingers deep inside his mouth and making him lick and suck on them. At the touch of her fingers on his lips he instinctively opened his mouth to let them in but the spandex blocked them from entering. Now his mouth longed for her fingers to open and enter his mouth, but they didn’t. 

The hood removed or altered some of his senses, like sight and touch, but heightened others; his sightless imagination was wide open and alert to Her every touch. To the consciousness of being touched where ever she pleased.

Her right hand slowly trailed down to his chest and reached over to his left side. Embracing and pulling him close, she took his left nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinched, hard. He heard himself cry out. For a moment It was as if his whole consciousness had been pulled into and concentrated into the space between her two fingers pinching his nipple. It was impossible for him to think about anything else. Then slightly relaxing the grip of her fingers, she bit his neck and shoulder sharply. The residual pain in his nipple was joined by the sharp sensation of her teeth on his skin. Again he cried out. She laughed delightedly and kissed his neck sweetly.

He felt her hand slide down his torso, to gather and cup his balls. She held them there for a moment. At first it was pleasant and comforting being cupped in the palm of her hand, but then she began to slowly squeeze and soon he began to clench his teeth as the pressure increased. Her left hand went up to his other nipple and began squeezing and pinching it too at the same time. He had no idea what part of him she would touch next or what she would do next. Every part of his mind and body felt open to her, awaiting what she would do next. In total visual darkness His brain felt like a radarscope, circling, waiting for a signal from any direction in his body. Or a submarine in an old movie, deep under water, helpless open, waiting to be rocked by the next depth charge.

As she continued to play with him he surrendered to the sensations and to hearing himself making strange muffled sounds, grunts, moans and squeeks of pain mingled with delicious pleasure. She loved how he finally gave himself up to her totally vocally and Lauren whispered in his ear that he was a slut for her every touch. Told him how much she enjoyed the sounds he makes. The sounds that she brought out of him and made him utter. 

“You’re like my own human musical instrument.” She said. “Here for my fun and amusement. For me to use and play with. To make me wet listening to you and feeling, seeing your reactions. I enjoy your reactions. But you know how it is, when you get a taste for something and want more? Now I want more.”

She placed her left hand hard and flat over his already muffled mouth, then began biting, pinching and squeezing even harder now.

His head is pulled back by the hand over his mouth and he heard himself cry out, but the sound was muffled by the hood and her hand. As she bit harder he pressed his back against her body and felt his naked ass against her, realized that she too was naked and has been the whole time. As she pulled him hard against herself he could feel his ass cheeks pressing to her torso. Feel her pubic mound grinding against his rear, spreading his ass cheeks. He wondered if she was also pressing her clit against or even into him. 

Without warning she pushes him away hard against the bed and begins dry humping him, rocking and thrusting hard against his ass, her hand still muffling his mouth. He hears himself involuntarily grunting with each of her thrusts and pushes. His cock rubbed against the bedspread and soon it felt as if he is about to cum, but her words stop him.

“I’m so wet” she said in his ear. “Lick me.”

Michael feels himself turned around. As he slips down to his knees in front of her she pulls the hood off his head and brings her pussy up close to his face. He can smell her and the smell excites him. He slips out his tongue and gently licks her outside lips. They are already getting swollen and puffy. Then inserts the tip of his tongue inside. She is already wet.

She moans softly. “Yes.”

He feels her begin to move and knows what she wants, so he gently pivots them both around so that she is standing against the bed. He guides her to sit down and helps her slide herself further back until she can lay fully down. She lifts her legs and bending her knees, places them on the edge of the bed. Spreads her thighs apart giving him tacit cue to bury his face deeper between her thighs.  
As he does, her hands come down to hold the back of his bead and pull him even closer into her. She holds and gently moves his head just the ways she wants him. 

His eyes are closed now. He is only aware of her thighs around his head, her soft pussy lips at his mouth. He is lost in the physical sensations and scent of her. He licks, sometimes wide like a cat, sometimes pinpointely with the tip of his tongue. Sometimes deeper inside her. He is lost seemingly for many, many minutes with just the taste of her, the slippery smooth, warm feel of her there. Finding different ways and places for his tongue and lips, even the bridge of his nose, to excite her. Finding and losing and finding again the nub of her clitoris. Now he is the one listening to the sounds he can bring out of her. No matter how many times she lets him kneel between her legs to explore the soft labyrinth inside of her pussy, to taste her wonderful thick wetness, it is always different, always wonderful. Soon her wetness coats his cheeks and even his nose and chin. She squirts a little bit and it fills his mouth, slips down his throat. He drinks it down greedily as if it were Ambrosia. His face is so wet now.

She tells him, “Lick, yes. Mmmm, there. 

"Harder." 

"Softer now.”

“Yes, take it between your lips, now your teeth.”

“Gently!”

She pulled his head even closer, held him tighter, “Just lick, Yes, there. Keep on licking.”

Suddenly her body which was moving slowly, grinding against him seems to freeze momentarily and stop. Goes into suspended animation. 

Then she begins to writhe and buck against his head Moaning. Sighing. Wonderful sounds of pleasure. Holding his head tightly against herself. She is cumming. He tries to keep on licking her but she pushes him away. She is already in sensory overload and can’t bear any more. She pushes his head away from her body , lifts her rear end off the bed and bucks silently in the air for a minute or more.  
Sometimes her movements seem to quiet and subside, then start again. Her body is like a slow motion nuclear pile and she is having chain reaction multiple orgasms.  
After a while she stops, becomes silent and limp, almost as if she is sleeping. 

Then he hears her:

“My good slave boy.”

“Tomorrow you will have to change and wash the bedspread.”


End file.
